My Beloved Sibling
by Midori Konbu
Summary: Ch 7. Finale! for the first part, hope you like it! Her life was pretty much smooth and fine, until one day her mom decided to remarry...and her biggest crush turned out to be her brother! AU, Kao...find out yourself, some OOCness. R&R pls.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: he heh..another attempt at writing AU. This was based on a manga by Asagiri Yu, I think that was her name (It's an old one..) Won't tell you the pairing just yet…you'll find out soon enough. Pls. let me know if you like it…will be some OOC-ness throughout the fic..hopefully this won't be a very long fic…Well, this chapter is kind of short anyway...I promise to make it longer later..

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the Mastermind of RK. me..? I'm merely a fanfic writer…one with an over-active imagination .

---------------------------

**Chapter I**

His photo was always stashed in my wallet somewhere, so I can look at that cool, aloof expression of his at all times…

Kaoru sighed as she took out the laminated photo. Everytime she felt bad about something, she'd take out her secret 'weapon', and kissed it….and suddenly her world seemed to be right and bright again.

She scurried home or the dinner with her mother. Tonight is an important night, for her mom has finally opened up to her and told her about her current relationship with a certain divorced businessman, who has just recently proposed to her. Tonight, she invited him and his children for dinner.

She groaned as the rain fell down mercilessly, leaving her cold and thoroughly soaked.

That night..

"Kaoru, meet Yukishiro Kendo-san…he's been a close acquaintance to me…and this is his son, Enishi-kun, and daughter, Tomoe-chan", her mother said, cheerfully by way of explaining.

Kaoru's eyes went wide. '_Impossible…_' "Hello..", she almost stuttered.

"Nice meeting you, Kaoru-san", he said cooly.

His little sister piped in "Hello, Kaoru-san", she said shyly.

Kaoru smiled at her, liking the little girl instantly.

"Enishi-kun also goes to the same school as you, Kaoru…", her mom added.

_I know, Kaa-san…_

"But I'm one year her senior", he added.

_I know that too…._

She just nodded politely.

_He is that guy whose picture I've been taking with me wherever I go…_

Dinner that night was a mixture of nervousness, surprise and a pinch of happiness…well, she was happy for her mom, to be able to find a good guy to share a relationship with. To be honest, Kaoru felt really sad when the news of her father's death struck their little happy family like thunder on a bright summer day. Her mom couldn't stop crying and mourning…and she didn't dare to look back at those days…

Now, seeing her looking like her happy old self, only, she wasn't really old, she was just 36 this year, she felt a surge of warmth filled her. Yep, she approves of their relationship all right..

There is only one problem though….

Yukishiro Kendo's son…that's her problem..

'_Well, at least I don't have to look at the picture as much now that he's here'_…she pondered optimistically.

-------------------

**Word of the day:**

Kaa-san: short for mom


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well…here goes chapter 2.. err...by the way, did I tell you that this story is going to be a rather light, a bit funny kind of story? Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, read on.. and pls. give me some input as to how I'm doing...good? bad? ugly? I accept 'em all!

Disclaimer: Based on RK and Asagiri Yuu's story (er…can't recall the title just yet)

**Chapter II**

----------------------

The week went by like a whirlwind. Kaoru was only half-aware of it all. First, there was her mom and Yukishiro-san's marriage, oh, it was a simple one really, only celebrated amidst themselves and the three children, and a marriage celebrant, who was Yukishiro-san's close friend. A couple of days later, the removalist truck came in to move Kaoru and her mother's things, as they moved into Yukishiro's estate.

She was just sitting down inside the room, surrounded by a number of sealed brown boxes that bore her belongings. Thinking of whatever happened in the past week, has made her head swirled in wooziness. A new room, a new last name, new siblings…and talking about siblings…'_Where is he_?' She wondered.

A soft knock was heard at her door.

"Come in", she said in a tired voice.

A little head with gleaming black bangs peeked in shortly after.

"Kaoru nee-chan…please go down when you're ready, we're going to have dinner together soon", the cute litle girl that was Tomoe Yukishiro said.

Kaoru turned her head at her. "Oh, I'll do that Tomoe-chan…you can go down first, and I'll follow you soon, okay?", she answered the girl.

She nodded cutely. "o-kay..", she said and closed the door.

"A new little sister….this does take some getting used to", she sighed as she grabbed her sweater and about to take it off.

The woolen sweater was halfway up her back when her bedroom door opened abruptly.

She was so surprised no word could come out of her gaping pair of lips.

"Oh, and I thought having a new sibling isn't going to be good….seems to have a benefit or two..", a masculine voice sounded.

She grimaced as she felt a deep crimson flush crawled up her cheeks.

"…C..Could you at least have the decency to knock the door first!", she said, seething, swiftly putting her sweater back in place.

"Ah..", he commented with mocking disappointment.

"Yeah…whatever.", he said while approaching her.

Her heart beat suddenly raced very, very fast. '_What is he going to'_..

"Just letting you know…we may be siblings inside this house…but outside of it, especially at school, we're complete stranger, you get it?", he said in a low voice.

She was utterly shocked. "Nnn…why?", before she could stop it, the question popped.

He narrowed her clear turquoise eyes at her. "Why? If you must know..it's because I don't want to ruin my reputation".

She glared at him. _Darn him!_ Everyone at school knows that Yukishiro Enishi is one of the all-round best students. '_What an arrogant baka he is!'_

_Sh_e rolled her eyes "Sure.." she answered in a boring tone, waving one of her arms in response.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance at her response, but he didn't say anything.

He marched off quietly in an instant.

She was fuming in anger. '_Who did he think he was? The Emperor of Japan?'_, she frowned as she turned to her pillow, covered her mouth with it and let out a distressed scream she's been holding all along_. Ahhh…much better.._

She calmly put down her pillow, and changed into a more comfortable outfit, then she went downstairs to mingle with her new family short after.

--------------------

Her alarm went off loudly and annoyingly like a set of long nails grating on the blackboard. She winced as she kicked it to the side of the room to turn it off.

She sighed as she forced herself to get off the warm futon. She rubbed her eyes lazily, and took her change of clothing with her as she walked out to the bathroom, clothed in her sleeping yukata. Yukishiro-san, er…her new father's estate was quite a big one, so last night she drew a map, asking for the assistance from Tomoe-chan, to make sure she wouldn't get lost in it.

She remembered Tomoe giggled at her silly request. 'She was really a cute girl, with personality so unlike her baka brother', she mentally added.

Absent-mindedly, she opened the bathroom door..

Only to came face to face with a dripping wet, half-naked, ever so arrogant silver-haired guy that was her new step brother.

He smirked as her face paled considerably.

"Go..gomenasai", she blushed as she bowed her head down.

'_Damn, he's hot...'_

"Well….now that makes us even, ne", he said, a small smirk crossed his handsome features.

Kaoru was positively sure she was going to faint, but she managed not to.

-------------------------

At school that day….

Lunch break 

"Mm..will you look at that sexy guy", her bestfriend, Megumi winked, as Misao, her other best friend giggled. "I agree…Yukishiro-kun is rather sexy..but I still vouch for Aoshi-sama", she said with a wide grin across her face.

"You're silly, girl…", Megumi's tone was dry as she teased the petite form.

Well, everyone knows that Shinomori was one of the popular guys three years their senior, but Megumi wasn't about to admit it and made Misao feeling all smug about it.

And also, she was well known, at least among the three of them, that she was the flirty one, so Megumi deserved to look at every possible candidate whom she could flirt with, ne?

Kaoru was spacing out, her eyes flickered back and forth, and finally halted at the direction of the school's gymnasium.

The familiar silver-haired figure just came out with a group of guys, and as soon as their eyes met, _purely coincidental_, as she forced herself to think, he turned his face around, to talk with another guy in his group.

_Damned arrogant.._

"Ne, Kao-chan…oh, you were on the moon?", Megumi's voice was heard.

She turned around and blushed. "he heh…gomen ne..I was kinda sleepy", she uttered.

"Uh..hum…looks like Tanuki didn't get her 12-hour beauty sleep, ne?", she replied, a playful smirk etched on her red lips.

"Cut it out will you, Kitsune….", she stuck out her tongue.

The foxy laugh was halted by Misao's wistful voice.

"Tah dahh…here comes Aoshi-sama", the petite Misao obviously had her focus elsewhere.

Both Megumi and Kaoru spinned around "Cut it out, Itachi…we're sick of it", they said it in unison, then laughed delightedly at seeing Misao's dark scowl.

"You guys are terrible…" she grumbled.

"Anyways……let's go grab something to eat", Kaoru said.

Together they walked to the cafeteria, chatting amiably in the process.

"Oh, really? So your mom re-married? Hm..that explains it…after all, she's an ex-model, and still quite young and beautiful, ne?", Megumi commented.

"So who's the lucky man?", Misao chirped.

_Great going there, Kaoru! Just how are you getting out of this one_…

"Uh…..Yukishiro..", she said, attempting a casual tone.

Megumi laughed. "Ho ho ho….you want it to be with Yukishiro Enishi's dad, eh?"

"Er…yeah", Kaoru was sweating nervously.

"Huh…not in your lifetime, girlie", Megumi said, her lips grinned widely while Misao nodding in agreement. They suddenly look rather… crazed in Kaoru's eyes. She shivered a little..

She managed to laugh it off.."Joking…I'm just joking.."

Her two friends just scoffed.

'_Pheeww…that was close!'_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter three! feedback pls! thank you!

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Wastuki's and Asagiri's. (although it's modified quite a bit..)

* * *

**Chapter III**

Megumi and Misao eyed her, before Misao noticed something, and grabbed both of her friends' hands. "Quick, quick….I've got the bestest of the best seats today!", she said in a hushed tone, and pushed them to sit down…..

In front of Shinomori, Yukishiro, Sagara and the other guys.

"These seats aren't taken yet?", Megumi's composed voice filled the silence.

Shinomori nodded. "They're not". Soon, the guys were busily talking amongst themselves as the three girls discreetly admire them, well….except one.

Kaoru gulped as she frantically cast her eyes out to the windows, when suddenly Megumi's voice came to her.

"Kaoru, what do you bring from home?", she casually asked,looking at Kaoru'slunchbox.

Kaoru glanced at her, forced a smile, and was about to open the lunch box that her mother packed for her earlier this morning. Something made her froze in the middle.

'_O my goodness….my lunchbox…is the same as…'_

She remembered being curious at what her mom made her for lunch and peeked at it.

"Shoo..Kaoru…what are you doing here?", her mother scolded her, but she had seen three identical content of lunch boxes with different size boxes belonging to each one of the siblings.

"Kaoru-chan?", Megumi asked, worried.

Kaoru forced another smile at her._ 'Oh...not today...of all day...'_

"You're not eating?", she added.

"Er…yeah..yeah…I am…soon" she gulped.

_'What should I do_….?' There seems to be one and only way out… She held her breath. '_I hate this!'_

She opened her lunch box with the speed of light…and slurped the content with all her willpower…all of it.

Megumi was beyond shock. Misao, who has been looking at Shinomori, turned and gawked at her friend. The guys apparently noticed it too.

The atmosphere around their table was silent as Kaoru's lunchbox was still on mid-air, only now it was almost empty. She dropped it off and as she did so, she fainted backwards.

"Aa…Kaoru-chan", Megumi's panicked voice sounded, her hands trying to grab her friend's body as it fell down.

Shinomori stood and was about to lend a hand, but the quiet Yukishiro was faster. He stood quickly and grabbed her body, as he carried her in his arms in record time.

"I'll take her to the sickroom", he offered cooly, his expression still as somber as usual.

The two girls just gaped at him and nodded dumbly.

When they were out of sight, with more than half of the students in the cafeteria looking intently at the twofigures,Sagara Sanosuke remarked dryly, "Don't worry, Enishi's usually quite immune toward girls", he winked as his friends laughed at it. Well, except Shinomori, because he was just too cool of an ice-block, that's why.

Within a few minutes, the silent that filled the air was broken with that one humorous remark. To think of Yukishiro to be anything but immune to girls was so true that itwas hilarious in itself. Everyone at school knows that Yukishiro put a considerable distance from fellow students, especially of the female gender. Well, really, most of the students don't even know him at all, aside from good looks and popularity.

Meanwhile, the said person was carrying out a ebony-haired, slender girl in his arms, and as they went through the hallways, fellow students threw a mixture of surprised and curious look at him. But as usual..he ignored them all.

Kaoru was in the realm of unconsciousness...'_What is this feeling…light…nice…_', she thought.

* * *

"So…like I was telling you….it was so cool…he carried you to the sickroom, and all the girls, including us, looked at you, green with envy", Megumi enthusiastically explained to her on the next day.

_My goodness…I fainted…how mortifying_…She blushed when reminded of that.

_But….I suppose..he did care a little…._She pondered.

"Hey, Tanuki….wake up! I asked you whether you did that on purpose or what?" Megumi asked slyly. Misao chuckled in the background.

"N…no way! You must be crazy to think of that", she gruffly said, pouting.

* * *

One fine day after school…

"Kaa-san…uh, what's for lunch? I'm starved, famished really….." Kaoru asked, opening the kitchen door, and was presented with an odd picture. Her Kaa-san fell asleep on the table as her..step brother…stroked her hair very, very gently.

"Tch….bad timing", he swore quietly.

She looked horrified, and swiftly ran out from the spacious kitchen.

They were at the second storey as he finally grabbed hold of her shoulder. "Wait..", he said.

"No, get away from me…you..you…mother complex..", she shouted, and hastily threw her bag toward him. He blocked it easily.

Unfortunately, the bag toppled and its content was scattered on the ground.

Including a little laminated piece of photo..

Kaoru was paralysed, and she was sucking her breath as he took the photo up.

"Hmm…looks like we make a fine family after all", he cooly replied.

"The son idolizes the mother and the sister idolizes the brother, eh?", a piercing turquoise gaze shot through her. He approached her and leaned his face closer toward hers.

"…"

"You'd be wise not to say anything about it…ne, imouto-chan?", he said with purposeful mocking tone.

"…"

"Keep it in a safe place..", he shoved the picture back to her hand and left her standing there, nailed to the floor.

'_Blackmail…he's blackmailing me….'_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: what do you think? isn't E/K rather cute...

Disclaimer: Er…just look at the previous chapter pls.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

* * *

The weeks passed by without no significant event, and both Kaoru and Enishi seemed to maintain their distance at school and at home. Well, it was quite easy…they never really talk at all… 

She shrugged it all off.

Her mother came to see her as she was working on her assignment.

"Kao-chan..busy?", she asked as she came into the rather messy room of her only daughter. _Sighs...even Enishi's room is much more neater than this_, she thought as she shook her head.

"Mm? Oh, Kaa-san…no..I'm not.." she turned around to face her mother's already cheerful-looking face.

"Well…I'm going to have to ask you a favour…you see…Kendo-san just had been given a week allowance from his firm…and…since we haven't had our honeymoon..", she halted there, looking quite unsure of how to continue.

Kaoru smiled in understanding, "Sure, it won't be a problem, and I know how to cook a thing or two", she said.

Her mother's face beamed, "I know I can rely on you, Kao-chan….then, we'll be leaving tomorrow night for Kyoto, we'll stay for four days there..", she continued.

Kaoru's eyes went wide at that.. '_Wait...that means….I'm just going to be here alone with him? …and with little Tomoe_..she quickly added.

"It's not a problem, Kaa-san..", she softly repeated, more to herself.

* * *

Her bedroom was knocked second time that day, late in the evening. Kaoru just finished tucking in the five year old Tomoe into her bed after telling her a story to lull her to sleep.

"Come in", she said.

A mass of silver spiky hair in cool disarray was immediately seen.

"Tou-san asked if we have a camera they could use for their trip", he asked civilly.

"Mmh…let me look for it", she replied, promptly opening a couple of her drawers to finally pull out a camera in its black leather pouch. She stared at it lovingly, before she took it out from the pouch, checking it. All the while, her step brother looked around her room. '_How could she sleep amidst this mess?'_

"Ah, it still has a few left..", she said, referring to the unused film.

"Let me take your picture to finish it off", he quickly snatched the camera from her hand.

"Hmph…better do it nicely", she said, sitting down on her study chair.

"Ready…one..two..three…" the camera's button was pressed down.

"Hai.." In front of him, the face of his step sister transformed into a very beautiful girl.

He put down the camera and rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"You done yet?", the bored-looking Kaoru asked flatly, her swivelling chair rotated slowly as she tapped her feet impatiently on the wooden floor.

Taken aback, he looked at the camera…"Un…one more"

"Be quick", she said.

"One, two..th….err.." His voice halted mid-air as the camera's flash snapped her picture.

"Hai", she smiled very beautifully, rendering him speechless.

"Huh? what 'er'?", she asked.

"…"

He was damned to say it out loud, but he couldn't help it.

"Un..you look rather…different..I'd say…pretty..when I took you picture", he said, allowing half-truth to roll down from his mouth. He couldn't say 'very pretty', it's taboo for him..and she most probably would feel smug about it, so he bit his tongue before another word came out.

She was surprised at this. "Uh…er..my father was a photographer.. journalist...and he always took my photos…I suppose...", she said.

"Really?" this was new to him.

"Let's try again then…. Smile", he said, hiding the camera. This time, he saw her expression looked rather funny instead of pretty.

He rolled his eyes. "I guess you look like a clown…it does make a difference, having a camera and not..." he added insultingly.

She wasn't listening, fully absorbed in her own world, while mumbling "Yeah….until he's got too high of an ambition to go off to some mountains to take picture of certain landscape…", her teeth clenched tightly. " Well, it was fine by me if he wanted to do that…the problem is..he never came back…and was reported dead instead…it was bad…mom was crying all the time..as his inheritance of various pots and china came to us…what did he think we want? a few pots and pans? and I..I grew up to be a much mature person..was forced to, anyway..now, do you have a problem with that?", she suddenly glared at him.

"N..no..", he said, surprised at her outburst.

She suddenly stood up,took hold of his collar dangerously, and was eyeing him suddenly..His turquoise eyes were quizzical.

"Good…now, if you want to see a pretty angel face, go and see Kaa-san", she kicked him out of her room then.

Enishi was flabbergasted as he stood up from the carpeted floor outside his step sister's room, with a camera on his lap. quickly he stood up and went off, pretending as if nothing has happened.

Meanwhile...

Looking around carefully to see if anyone's around, she fished out her rubbish bin into which she dumped that laminated photo of his a few weeks ago. "Well…he does have eyes like tou-san", she smiled sheepishly, smoothing down a few creases on the edges of the photo, and carefully tucked it back into her wallet.

* * *

Little Tomoe was standing next to her, her small hands frantically waving at the black sedan that carried their parents to Kyoto. Kaoru was waving at them too, as she noticed from the corner of her eyes, her arrogant step brother stepped in to the house, looking rather annoyed.

She sighed, and Tomoe-chan looked up at her.

"What's up, Kaoru nee-san?", she asked her.

Kaoru gulped nervously.."Er…no, Tomoe-chan..was just wondering..is your brother always that..moody?", she said.

"Aw…no, Nishi Ni-chan was angry coz' dad won't see his upcoming fight.."

For a five- year old, Tomoe was quite a smart cookie.

"Nani?", Kaoru coughed in surprise

"Unn…to..tour…something", she seemed to be thinking hard.

"Ah…tournament..", Kaoru suddenly remembered that the jerk (so she called him since that fateful day) was involved in some martial arts class.

"Yeah…we can go see it", her cute voice piped in.

"No way!", she rejected flatly.

The little girl shrugged her shoulder "O-kay..", as she turned around to step into the house.

"Wait Tomoe-chan……mm...let's go see it..", she smiled lopsidedly.

The girl just rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've got stiff back and shoulder..from writing too much I think…I guess that deserves some reviews ne? he heh..no, seriously… This chapter is particularly exhausting to write...especially with those Judo terms..uhh...hope it makes sense

Disclaimer: Let me think of one..er..I give up…pls. look at previous chap.

* * *

**Chapter V**

* * *

"Sugoi, Kaoru nee-san!", the little voice sounded excited, looking at Kaoru in her disguise. She was wearing a pair of glasses, her long dark hair was braided and tucked into a cream coloured cap, combined with a light sweater and capri-pants. 

"Yeah…I can do it…I'm the daughter of an ex-model, Reika Kamiya, after all", she said arrogantly.

Tomoe's little hands clapped in delight as her laughter echoed through out the house.

They were there as the College Judo tournament was held in the large gymnasium. The group of judoka were gathering at one end of the gymnasium, their faces serious and somber. They instantly spotted Enishi amidst the group, well, no one else sported a such an eminent spiky silver bangs, right?

The number of competitors were around twenty people, but some of them were quite easily eliminated by the more skillful ones, and Enishi was one of the skillful ones. _'It's not fair...It's like..in everything he does, he does it well'_, Kaoru scowled at his figure.

Nevertheless, the two step siblings cheered as Enishi took down his opponents quite easily.

He did go on and defeated them quite mercilessly, gaining numerous ippon within one single round, for he was trained in judo since he was very young. Tomoe actually said, "since nii-chan was five".

The crowd cheered louder as finally, the winner of last year's tournament appeared before him. Kaoru turned her attention to the new judoka.

O my goodness', Kaoru clamped her hands to cover her mouth. Tomoe just watched intently as the two judoka entered the stage.

_'He is monstrous_'! She looked at her step brother's opponent, who doesn't look like a normal college boy…_man, his frame was big and bulky like a sumo wrestler_!…well..sort of…

_'Is he really a college student?' _

The crowd was wild, cheering the two judoka on the court.

"Kiosuke!" the referee called out. The crowd quietened.

"Hajime!" the round started.

The two judoka bowed curtly following the rule, their feet firm atop the brown tatami mat.

As soon as the match began, Enishi has to admit that he was struggling to defeat that big bulky oaf…his lean frame was an advantage to a certain point, but not when it's against this bull….not in judo either, he grimaced inwardly. _Damn._

They each struggled to win over the other, somehow, within those combination of intricate Judo moves. Enishi moved around quite smoothly, but the big guy suddenly caught one of his shoulders and pinned him down in kata-gatame stance..Enishi tried to hold on as long as he could in defensive stance, while thinking about a comeback. _Double damn.._

Wait..his other arm is free…

"Uuh…", he gritted his teeth as the big bull seemed to have the upper hand, pushing himself down.

_'Don't give up, don't give up_'…..His turquoise eyes blazed with intensity as he pushed himself up and tackled the opponent's with a strangling hadaka-jime move.

The crowd was intrigued. The big oaf fell down on his side.

Kaoru held her breath all the while. '_Those eyes_…'

"Yuko!"

Enishi looked up, straightening his judogi's collar. The guy stood up, apparently seething in anger as a smaller guy could get out of his steel grip.

After the instruction was given, and "Hajime" was once again heard clear across the room, he quickly pounced on Enishi, but Enishi's lithe figure ducked slightly, and swiftly reached for his target. By his arm, he picked the guy's body and threw him down in a shoulder throw, without further ado. The guy landed on his back. Enishi held him there for a while.

It must've been about twenty seconds when the Sumo-guy finally broke free of Enishi's lock.

The audience watched in shocked silence.

The two judoka turned their heads to the referee, waiting...

"Wa..wazaari!" he declared.

_'Kuso_', Enishi swore. He has to get that ippon, and fast.

The big opponent was glaring at him in pure hatred. _How the heck did the scrawny guy manage to get a wazaari anyway?_

As the round three began, the big guy came barging with full power, and he suddenly ducked, and grabbed Enishi around the thigh, and threw him using a gripping Uchi mata throwing move. It was rather surprising moment, the second Enishi landed on his back and his opponent immediately pinned him down in a powerful arm lock.

"Ippon!", the referee called out.

As soon as the ippon was being given, the crowd cheered The last year's winner was pretty strong and was able to maintain his title as this year's winner too. He was gloating as he let go of the arm lock.

Kaoru didn't seem to hear the noise around her. Her gaze was glued to the silver-haired guy that was sitting down, his eyes narrowed a fraction and his breaths came in shallow gasps..

"Nii-chan….", Tomoe softly said, disappointment clearly marked her face. the cute smile she has been holding was gone too...

"Come, Tomoe-chan…", Kaoru gripped her little hands as they made their way home.

* * *

Later on that night... 

"What are these?", Enishi was astounded at seeing the numerous dishes on the table.

"Aw, Nii-chan…Kaoru-nee chan cooked these with me..", she gave a cute smile. Seemingly, the little girl was quickly forgetting her disappointment at seeing her brother's defeat in the tournament.

He smiled down at his little sister as he ruffled her hair lovingly.

Yes, if it comes down to it, Yukishiro Enishi may be a stonehearted, indifferent jerk, but not toward his little sister, Tomoe. To her, he's always giving the best of everything he has.

Kaoru cast a side long glance at Tomoe rather enviously.

She was putting the dishes on to the table in a simple arrangement as she felt a pair of piercing eyes observed her, and Kaoru blushed as she cleared her throat soundly.

"Your mistake is to let your opponent kicked your ass", she said, her forefinger pointed to him.

He scoffed, then completely ignored her. Tomoe walked off to get her favorite doll to keep her company for tonight's dinner.

Out of the blue, the doorbell rang. While the two are bickering in low voice so that Tomoe couldn't hear them, they heard something else. Both of them fell silent as they listened to the familiar little voice.

"Ah…Nii-chan..?" she asked. Tomoe was standing in front of the intercom, and her head turned around to look at Enishi questioningly.

Enishi quickly shook his head.

"Er…Nii-chan not home.." she promptly lied. Kaoru was amused, _Who's that?_

Apparently the bell-ringer wasn't going to take no for an answer for they insistently pleaded Tomoe to let them in to give something to Enishi.

Before Enishi could stop her little sister, she pressed the gate door button open.

"Darn!" Kaoru yelped. "I gotta hide…where…where to hide…" she looked around her nervously. All her thoughts dissolve in the fear of getting caught by their fellow students at school, in Yukishiro's enishi's house, no less!

"There!" Enishi swiftly grabbed her shoulders as they ran into a small storage room inside the kitchen that is used to store brooms and mops and all sorts of odds and ends together.

Once they were in there, Kaoru suddenly realized something was amiss. She nudged him and asked him in a low tone, "Why are you here? You don't have to hide.."

"So what!…I don't like them", he answered her.

They really had to stop talking. Soon enough, a flock of fan girls entered the house.

Silence engulfed the whole house.

Tomoe's little voice was heard "I told you.."  
"Mmm…but I thought I heard something…" one of the girls said.

Kaoru's heart beat was erratic. Oh no, oh no, oh no…. She was in very close proximity with the annoying silver haired guy that was also her crush, and she wasn't sure as why her pulse jumped around like crazy…is it because of the fear of getting caught by those girls..or because..because of him?

He was suddenly out of breath. The small, dark room was soon filled with her scent, a soft, mellow fragrance of jasmine blossoms was surrounding him. He suddenly felt dizzy. He jolted and gulped as Kaoru gripped his shirt with her fists tightly out of her nervousness. Instinctively, he pulled her closer to him.

If she wasn't blushing then, she was blushing like mad now.. _'This can't be happening to me!'_

The girls were still there, walking around the kitchen, close to the storeroom where they hid themselves in.

"We saw him going home after the tournament..", one girl said.

"I don't know..", Tomoe indignantly answered them.

For some reasons, both Enishi and Kaoru were very proud of the little girl.

"Oh well…will you give this to Yukishiro-kun then, little girl?", one of them asked. Both Enishi and Kaoru heard Tomoe's small mumble.

Kaoru was a bit relieved. _'Great...it means they're going off soon...can't wait...'_, she thought.

Suddenly, she felt something suspiciously like an insect running across her bare feet. She hated insects like nothing on earth, and she was on the verge of screaming, completely forgetiing where she was...or who she was with..

Enishi reacted faster than the sound of light as he noticed what just occured. He jerked her in an embrace and locked his lips with hers to shut her up before their hiding place was exposed for all the girls to see.

Their lips met in hesitant kiss after their initial shock coursed through them like a pail-full of cold water doused on them.

She stood stiffly in his arms, totally stunned at his actions. _'He…he..kissed me! He..just..kissed me_!' Her eyes went as huge as her favourite takoyaki, and she lost all of her strength in all of the sudden. He was there to support her rubbery- like knees and he kept her still in his embrace. She wound her hands around his waist.

_O my goodness…whatever happened just then?_

She pulled back slowly from their kiss..the insect incident was long forgotten. She was far too distraught to notice now anyway..

"Nii-chan…nee-chan…they go away!", a cheerful voice declared as she opened the little storeroom, revealing a very surprised Enishi and Kaoru still embracing each other.. "Ahh..get away, you pervert!", she shouted, her face blushing at being caught by little Tomoe, who was, by the way, looking very, very confused.

"Aa….Nee-chan…nii-chan..no fight…here..here for you", Tomoe was trying to calm them down, her small hands holding out a nicely wrapped package to Enishi. .

Enishi quickly took the package and opened the blue wrapping paper to reveal a small face towel with an embroidered "Ganbatte!" on it.

The silence was deafening as the three of them stood there, not knowing what to say.

"This is what a girl's supposed to do…this towel sure does look and feel great!", he said in a sarcastic tone, attempting to break the silence.

"Huh…go and cry all over that towel then..oh by the way, it just looks so girlish! It'll suit you allright!", she was so upset she stomped away to her bedroom. _'I need a shower…' _she thought.

He looked at another direction, suddenly losing his appetite to eat despite the sumptious looking dishes…

_'What a stupid, stupid thing…' _One of his hands stroked his own hair absently.._  
_

"Nii-chan…", a small voice was heard.

"Aa...Tomoe..", he looked at her.

"…I'm hungry…", she said, pouting cutely.

"…."

Enishi had no choice but to comply. He was, after all, a real softie when it comes to his sister.

"Ah…Kaoru nee-chan...", the little girl suddenly remembered about Kaoru who stormed off the kitchen, and was about to make her way to call her.

Enishi swiftly grabbed her arm. "Tomoe-chan, let's eat!"

"A…but..nee-chan..?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about her.."

* * *

Some terms: 

Sugoi: great/awesome

Nii-chan/Nee-chan: brother/ sister (colloquial)

Judoka: Judo contestant in the tournament

Judogi: Judo uniform

Kiosuke: Attention

Hajime: Start

Kata- gatame: shoulder hold (pinning move)

Hadaka-jime: naked arm strangling move

Yuko: Opponent thrown to one side and held back for 15 seconds. This doesn't accumulate score in judo.

Wazaari: Opponent thrown on the back, held down for 20 seconds. Generally not as good as ippon.

Uchi mata: inner thigh throw

Ippon: Opponent thrown on the back and held for at least 25 seconds. This will result in instant win.

Ganbatte: good luck.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for your great reviews...I really want to finish writing my fics before I'm off for holiday..thus explains my daily updating..hope I don't bore you guys...! A long chapter this time..is it enough to appease you?heheh..Shouldn't be too far from finishing line..

Disclaimer: Kaoru & Yukishiro siblings are the property of Watsuki Sensei...

**

* * *

Chapter VI**

* * *

_'What had just happened'_, Kaoru asked herself. 

She was in the bathroom still, immersing herself in a bathtub full of hot water, contemplating.

She still couldn't believe it. She was…_kissed_! And darn, it was her first kiss too! _and by him too!_ She unconsciously brought her forefinger to touch her lips. Immediately, the breathtaking moments inside the store room flooded her mind once again. She blushed in embarassment and quickly dunked her head into the water…. _'just don't think anymore'_….

As she looked up, she pondered "What would happen…this was only the second day. Kaa-san and Yukishiro-san would be back in two more days…"

_'Aargh…this bath doesn't make me feel refreshed anyway'_…She emerged out from the water, and wrapped herself with a large fluffy towel as she faced the mirror and made a funny face.

Taking a deep breath she said "Your mistake is to let your opponent kicked your ass"..she imitated, looking straight at her reflection.  
_'Ugh…I look so u-g-l-y_!' she thought in frustration. Why did it all come out wrongly? I was meant to say…"Let's eat, then you should practice some more for your upcoming tournament" She clenched her teeth, feeling rather upset at herself.

She took her bathrobe and put it on, and was about to turn around to reach the doorknob, but out of the corner of her eyes, a dark shadow was formed on the door. She was flabbergasted. "E..Enishi?", she gasped in fear. She hoped it was him. _Huh? what was I thinking? Him sneaking up on me? _

She stepped back as quietly as she could, taking a loofah stick unconsciously as she eyed the door_. 'What the..?'_

The door knob turned and the door opened widely, revealing a rather burly figure of a stranger wearing a mask around his face.

She was way beyond startled as she screamed on top of her lungs, all while swinging her loofah stick around blindly. The stranger was also very surprised and tried to duck to avoid getting hit by her powerful swings.The adrenaline rush within her made her kept going, and the scream was, thankfully, loud enough to alert someone.

Enishi was in Tomoe's room and just about to tuck in the sleepy-looking Tomoe, as he heard the piercing scream. _What was that? Kaoru?  
_

He swiftly put Tomoe down as he ran toward the direction of her scream.

* * *

He gawked at the picture presented before him. Kaoru, clad in her bathrobe, was swinging…_what is it? _... he narrowed his eyes. un..loofah stick! at a thief! A THIEF? The alarm in his head went off. He quickly grabbed both of her shoulders. 

"Get away, Kaoru!"

"N..no! T..Thief..wait!", she marched off to the thief. She was obviously insane... Enishi's turquouise eyes blazed with a renewed intensity as he jerked off her movement, ruining her momentum. She yelped in surprise.

"Get away I said, you're a girl, for goodness' sake!", he shoved her away forcefully this time.

Kaoru just gaped at him, her hands still tightly gripping her ultimate weapon

The kick that Enishi sent the thief then was incredibly awesome.

Kaoru noted as the thief flew off to one corner of the room, rendered unconscious all of the sudden.

* * *

The conversation between the police officer and Yukishiro Enishi went unnoticed by Kaoru. She was sitting down in her bedroom, still clad in her bathrobe, with Tomoe next to her, holding a glass of drink. Tomoe decided to come down to check out on her step-sister instead of sleeping. The five-year old was holding her step-sister hand tightly as she made a fuss over the whole incident. Whatever the little girl said glided past her ears, for Kaoru's mind went blank.. 

"Yes, it's apparently one of those weird under-wear thiefs that have been wandering around the neighbourhood for a couple of weeks", the officer grinned amusedly. Enishi has to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

Soon after the thief was safely taken away by the police officer, he stepped into the house and carefully checked all the locks on the doors and the windows He then sighed. One of his hands went right into the mass of spiky hair as he finally entered Kaoru's room.

"Kaoru, Tomoe..", he called out.

Kaoru woke up from her stupor, stood up and came rushing to hug him tightly.

"Nii-san, you've saved me!", she slurred a little.

Now this was very, very un-Kaoruish.

Enishi's eyes widened quite considerably as he valiantly fought the surge of heat that rose on his face. Then, he observed her slightly flushed face and droopy eyes looking back at him. His eyes gazed into Tomoe's, noting an empty cup sat on the table.

He eyed it suspiciously "Tomoe-chan…what did you give to nee-san?", he asked carefully.

Tomoe pointed her finger toward a wooden cabinet. "That", she replied innocently, referring to a big black bottle of fine Brandy that their father drinks occassionally. Tomoe was definitely too smart for her age...

He sighed heavily, trying to peel Kaoru's lithe body off his, as he took Tomoe's hand and tucked her to bed. It wasn't an easy task. _'Damn..I much prefer to tackle that big oaf at the tournament rather than this...'_

"Nii-san…where are you going?", a drunk Kaoru asked.

"I'll be back", he replied.

After tucking in Tomoe, he went back into his step sister's room, observing the blank look that the ebony-haired girl sported.

"Ah…there you are!", she chirped happily as she spotted her step brother.

"Yeah..yeah..", he replied, not knowing what to do with a drunk woman. _'Damn..and that was a cup full of pure brandy..'_

"You know, you saved me….and that kick, that was an awesome kick", Kaoru smiled widely as she said it, breaking his thoughts into pieces.

Enishi was a little surprised. '_She's unaware that she's complimenting me.._' the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Yeah..I join Judo club, remember?", he said with a slight haughtiness in his voice.

"Uh..hum…and the best judoka in the state too…", she absently said, the wide smile never faltered.

"Hey, hey…it wasn't even a national tournament...do you know that you're complementing me?", he asked, trying to shift the topic. She didn't seem to notice what he just said.

"Mm….great…still young and already working toward a big dream..", she continued on. A certain spark in her eyes dimmed down.

"Kaoru…", he said warily, immediately noticing her saddened outlook.

"…I know…I know..though..People with those eyes will go…they will go away and forsake me, abandon me just like Tou-san did...", her wide smile faltered and turned into a litle frown.

"Kaoru…"

"…Just like Tou-san…", she said, now her azzure eyes were glistening with tears..She lowered her head as she hid her face from him.

Something inside him snapped at seeing her pained expression, "…..It's okay Kaoru…I will be here..I know you're strong and all..but I'll still be here by your side"..he softly chided.

She scoffed at that.."…Huh…I don't need your..pity..I am okay... by myself", she replied, eyes wiping the trickle of tears off her face. "…I'll be okay….always...I have been.." she looked up to see the clear turquoise eyes watching her intently, his expression inscrutable. _Those eyes……_

Her own mind whirled as it took her to reminiscence something she has buried long ago against her own will.

"Come Kaoru-chan!..", she heard the voice of her Tou-san and saw a sweet childhood image of herself, getting her pictures taken by him…"Kao-chan...Kaoru...smile for me..." the same voice echoed as the image of her Tou-san holding a camera to take her picture broke her walls of carefully built indifference.

After all those years of hiding her feelings, her fear and insecurity, it all crumbled down now. She finally broke down and cried, sobbing uncontrollably as she latched herself into the warm and safe coocoon offered to her.

He was there all the way, holding her in his warm embrace, his face expression mellowed a little, but he paid no heed. His turquoise gaze was focused intently on the figure curled up before him.

"Kaoru..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you minna! This is the finale...well...I've thought about a sequel already...heheheh..let me know what you think...there'd be more E/K if you want...but only if you want it...otherwise I wouldn't write it ...okies! Thanks for all the great reviews...I'm definitely turning into one happy cookie! hope you like the ending...

Disclaimer: Watsuki & Asagiri deserve the credit...Midori Konbu just sits at the corner..writing.. and squeals joyfully as she receives a review from dear readers...There's a big hint somewhere...ah-hum..hehheh..

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER VII **

* * *

Early that morning... 

"Kaoru-chan! We're home….we heard that there was a burglary….", a familiar female voice was heard from downstairs. It was morning when she finally stirred, still heavy-lidded from her deep slumber. Her trained ears heard the voice from far away. She opened her eyes fully and stared on the ceiling. _'mmh…I feel strange…unn...dizzy._.' She squinted her eyes as soon as she saw the light filtering through the wooden blinds.._'Ouch!', _she grimaced.

She turned her head to the side, and saw a figure sleeping next to her. She blinked furiously. It was still there. She rubbed her eyes rather violently and opened it once again, hoping that the imaginary vision of Yukishiro Enishi would go away. It didn't. Her eyes were staring at his form incredulously. _'Eh? Did I miss something here?'_

"Ohayou", a deep sensuous voice reached to her ears, as a pair of turquoise eyes looked straight at her as she gasped. _So...this was...for real!_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" She jolted up and screamed her head off as she ran outside, and downstairs, her feet slipped as she ran on the soft carpet in the process while in her groggy state of mind, and she stumbled down on the stairs, eventually landing ungraciously flat on her bottom at the edge of the carpet.

"Ouch…" she grimaced, still clad in her white bathrobe..

"Kaoru-chan?...Just what are you doing?" Her Kaa-san was staring at her questioningly.

"Unn…er…." _Eh, what was I doing? What have I done?'_

A picture of Enishi sleeping right next to her flitted across her mind. She blushed furiously.

"So...?", Oh yeah... Kaa-san was waiting for her reply.

"I…I...don't remember…", she answered...she narrowed her eyes in concentration...desperately wanting to recall something..anything at all..

_Nothing.._

_Blank.._

_Empty.._

_Nil.. _

Reika stared at her, shaking her head and sighed, as she helped her daughter to stand up.

_Really...what has happened?_ She racked her memory and found nothing….well…the only thing she remembered was the awesome kick the Enishi displayed…before everything else went blank.

"Aaahhh..what's wrong with me?", she shouted out loud in distress.

With both of his muscular arms rested behind his head, and his form still lying down on the futon, Enishi heard her from the room upstairs and he smirked lopsidedly.

* * *

Later on that morning... 

They were about to go off to school as she called out to her mother. Her step father has gone straight to the office soon after he talked to the police on the phone, taking Tomoe-chan with him to be dropped off at the pre-primary school.

So there were only her Kaa-san and the two children at home.

"Ittekimasu, Kaa-san!", she ran outside, tightening her woolen shawl around her slender neck as the chilly winter wind brushed past her translucent skin. Her long ebony hair was left untied today, and the cool breeze was playing around with it. Luckily, the thick coat she was wearing was quite helpful in warding off the chilly weather.. She breathed out and smiled as she saw the little white puffs of air... _Ahhh...she loves winter_...

"Ittekimasu..Okaa-san", she froze as she heard him say.

She was about to walk off first, as she remembered his preference that none of their school friends should know about them being step siblings and all that..._Hmph...that jerk!_ her mind suddenly recalled his haughty words.

But her curiosity got the better of her. She turned around to face him.

"You called her Okaa-san? That's the first time, ne?", she asked.

He nodded cooly as his eyes met her in an electrifying gaze. Kaoru really tried her best to severe their eye-contact, but she wasn't really that successful, for those magnetic turquoise orbs held her gaze still.

So she just watched the handsome figure in front of her with a questioning look.

Soon, a little smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

She was taken aback at seeing his smile.

"I'm no longer a hopeless case of mother complex now…", he said.

_Huh?  
_

"In contrary..I've not gotten a new ailment called the step-sister complex…."

_Eh?_

"Last night was fun, imouto-chan.." he said, smirking now.

_'What is he talking about? What has happened last night?'_ She tried to recall to no avail. Still, all she could remember was that awesome kick of his.

She was to absorbed in her own thoughts to even aware of his tall figure as he drew nearer.

"Nice meeting you, Kaoru imouto-chan", he said as he planted those pair of sensual lips that would made most girls willing to start a catfight anytime for, on her forehead.

_'E…Eeh? Na…nani?'_ She blushed a comely shade of pink, both of her hands flew to her forehead to feel the scorching heat of his previous kiss still intact

Enishi smiled at her..

_Who knows what could happen now_..._  
_

Life's certainly getting dangerously exciting for Kamiya Kaoru from now on.

* * *


End file.
